Osaka Incident
by Honchkrow111
Summary: The Ninninger accidentally level most of Osaka and turn public opinion against the Sentai of the world. Throughout all of this, long dead adversaries of many Sentai have revived. Their plan is causing many Pacific islands to begin sinking at a rate of hundreds of meters a week. Can the Sentai stop them and appease the world? Or will they fall once and for all?
1. Set-Up

"Man, those Ninnigers screwed up..." I sit down and lay back into my chair. They really couldn't have punched the world any harder in the gut. I switch on the TV and click onto the news channel.

"...and back in the remains of downtown Osaka, people are still clamoring for UN action to limit the autonomy of the unsanctioned armies known as "Sentai" around the globe. As the world waits with breath caught, we can only hope the organization responsible for so much misery can be held accountable regardless of their giant soldier-vehicles and inhuman powers."

My cell phone starts ringing. It says Takaharu Igasaki.

"That bastard doesn't deserve to explain himself. He may have ended the world." I hang up on him and block his number. I turn my attention back to the television.

"Organizations such as the Earth Defense Force and the U.A.O.H. have been revealed as covers for these terrorist cells. The "Changeman" and "Ohranger" have refused comment, so the question remains: What city is next in the crosshairs of these unnatural berserkers?"

"Bullshit." I shut off the TV. I spy a red cord peeking out of my desk drawer, my Changer. I slide open the drawer and stare for a moment at the power I haven't tasted in a long while. The Doron Changer, it seems to just be teasing me now. I want to feel the sleek and furious power of NinjaRed again, just one more time. It's almost intoxicating, the ancient power of my ancestor.

"No!" I slam the drawer back into my desk. "My fight is done! The Youkai have been resealed. My ancestor's final quest is over, just a memory. It needs to stay that way." I wipe the sweat from my palms. I hear my phone ring again.

"Tsuruhime..." I pick it up and hear her sigh exhaustedly on the other end of the line.

"He passed out downtown again, can you go pick him up?" God dammit, Ninjaman! It's like four in the afternoon! What are doing downtown?!

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." She hangs up and I grab my subway pass.

The ninja Sentais have been hit harder than most of the others. Ninjaman's been passing in and out of a fugue state at random for a few months now, Saizou feel hard into a bottle and even I can't talk him out anymore. Jiraya moved to the US and cut off contact with the rest of us. I haven't heard from Seikai in almost a year.

That's not even counting the Hurricanger. HurricaneBlue is running a watering-hole bar in the business district. I haven't heard from Red or Yellow since Osaka fell down. The Gouraiger went off the meditate in Bhutan a few months back and no one knew how to keep an eye on Shurikenger anyhow.


	2. The Original Ninjas Reappear

"Of all the places to pass out..." I sigh under my breath as I walk into the crummy alleyway Ninjaman has made his impromptu nap spot. If some Yakuza thugs come upon him and try to mug him, he may end up killing someone.

"C'mon, Ninjaman, wakey-wakey." I tap him a few times on his massive shoulder pads.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry... I did it again, didn't I?..." He shakes his head a few times and stands shakily. If it were possible, I'd say he's losing weight. He always had such a presence to him, a humble power pulsing just under the surface. Recently, he's been wandering out of bed and wandering aimlessly through the city.

"It's okay, big guy. It's not your fault." I hoist him up onto my shoulder. He can barely stand these days. It's crushing me to see him so drained and helpless. I have the sneaking suspicion that the rest of the team can feel it too. I hear a tiny rustle entering the alley, most people wouldn't even hear it, but most people aren't Kakurangers.

"I'm gone for just a little while and you suckers fall to pieces. What should I have expected?" Then he laughs. That laugh is so refreshing. It's Jiraiya, no doubt about that.

"The States finally wear you out, rock-head?" Ninjaman jokes at him. His laugh is weak, but it has some of his trademark energy returning to it. Jiraiya places himself under Ninjaman's other shoulder, but then something odd happens. Odd even for a Sentai ranger.

"A Yokai!" Ninjaman springs up, all the exhaustion in his body gone in less than a moment. His head jerks back and forth with the jumpy energy his body had before Osaka. That's not possible. Oh, who am I kidding? What isn't possible in my life?

"Where?" Jiraiya asks him. Ninjaman breaks out of his search and turns to us both. We all trade looks with each other and know what has to happen.

Ninjaman sprints out of the alley and down the road. When we reached the next intersection, I saw a very familiar brick-head.

"Nurikabe!" He certainly hasn't discovered deodorant quite yet, he still smells like rotting wood and wet stone. Deep gray slobber falls in ribbons from his misplaced frog-like mouth filled to its edges with randomly placed incisors of very types, probably from multiple different species.

"We told you we'd be back..." He laughs that awful laugh of his. I lock eyes with Jiraiya and we both pull out our Doron Changers.

"Ready?" I ask him, a confident smirk cracking across my lips.

He returns my smile. "I've been ready since I left Japan."

"Super Henge!" I feel a rush of midnight air swipe past my body and my head. Before I can fully open my eyes, I'm NinjaRed again.

"NinjaRed! Sasuke!" I grab the sheath attached to my back. The sword's weight within is comforting. It's an old friend to me at this point.

"NinjaBlack! Jiraiya!" He grabs at his sword as well. I can tell he missed this as much as I did.

"Partner of Justice! Ninjaman!" He can barely contain himself. He's dancing in place like a giddy schoolboy. If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling ear-to-ear like a crazy person. If he had ears as well that is.

"Hiding from the people and slashing evil! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger has arrived!" Not all of us are here, but the Kakuranger are back. We're back now. The original Sentai ninjas have reentered the stage.

"You've arrived for the last time, you spandex pests!" Nurikabe growls at us as he charges us.

"Hidden Art : Triple Slash!" A triangle of yellow slash afterimages ignite the stretch of space to the left of Nurikabe. Only one person knows that sword technique.

"NinjaYellow! Seikai!" You can just tell Seikai is smiling like an asylum inmate under his helmet. He slides his Kakuremaru into its holster, the metal sliding on the cloth creating a noise like a fine Bach piece. It's pure music.

"Another one?!" Nurikabe screeches furiously. I suppose that Seikai was always good at something: Making a decisive strike just when he can piss off the monster. Nurikabe is frothing at the mouth now, his already buglike eyes popping out farther in rage.

"I...will...kill..." Before he can finish his generic threat, a paper crane flies down and drops a small bucket of muck right down the monster's inhuman eyeballs. The gang is getting back together awfully fast, but I suppose it is a good time to buckle down and fight. The paper crane transforms back into Ninjawhite. Tsuruhime's stance has that infuriating ease to it, like she does this every day and is surprised others even have trouble with a 7 foot tall brick outhouse on legs and steroids.

"Welcome back, cowboy." She chuckles over her shoulder at Jiraiya.

"Your regal sarcasm is all the incentive I need, princess." He sarcasms back at Tsuruhime.

"Time to kick ass?" Seikai and Ninjaman say, tripping over each other's words.

"Time indeed." Tsuruhime says with that smug level tone of hers.

"Not quite yet..." The final piece falls into place. NinjaBlue runs over the top of the thin film of rainwater coating the road and flips upward onto some telephone wires, kicking up at flat spray of water into the monster's disoriented visage. Nurikabe's eyes clear just as Saizou jumps down and cuts a clean vertical mark down his whole body.

Using our ninjitsu speed, Saizou near-teleports right next to me.

"Lightning Wave?" He says, stretching his shoulders as if he just got done at the gym.

"You betcha." All five us cross our swords with a colorless energy orb forming around the center. Ninjaman jumps behind Nurikabe and pins his arms behind him.

We let the Lightning Wave fly...


	3. New Mission Ahead

"Not again!" Nurikabe falls and detonates, crackling with white-hot sparks. As a Sentai Ranger, I am fully aware of what's coming next.

His body reforms from white specks of energy, tens of times bigger than before. This would an issue for someone without three sets of giant ninjitsu robots.

"Muteki Shogun, awaken!" All five of us spiral high into the air on waves of ninpo. My form molds and shapes like wet clay until I am but the chestpiece of Red Saruder. The other four of my comrades shift into their God Generals: Logan, Kark, Gammer, Kumard. I can see Ninjaman concentrating on the ground below. He is quite literally steaming with rage.

"How dare you attack the city!?" He is steaming so hard, I can feel it right through the giant armor of Saruder. He is turning my mecha into a sauna. He is incredibly pissed.

"Anger Explosion Technique, Samuraiman!" His head flips in on itself, revealing an extra head with a kabuto helmet and a chestpiece garbed in red and gold against his blue colors.

Nurikabe screeches like a bat and charges, flailing its arms. He's obviously not thinking straight because Ninjaman pushes him aside with one light flick of his weapon, causing him to fall to the ground with an almost theatrical ease.

"Nurikabe. How many times are we gonna do this? You lost once." I say from Muteki Shogun's mouth. He pushes himself off the street and stands.

"Kakuranger, you do not know the forces I have joined with." Nurikabe begins to glow and it seems as if the whole city is shaking. When the light dissipates, he is plated in gold and platinum. He has two crossbow turrets like from castle walls, cocked and pointed straight at us. He smiles and charges us.

"Brace for impact!" The Muteki Shogun's arms pull in a blocking stance around the chest and face. Nurikabe barrels into us like an overloaded 747 and starts clawing at the eyes of our mecha.

I send out a psychic call for Tsubasamaru. I only hope it can get here fast enough.

"Hey, we weren't done dancing." Ninjaman peels him off of us and pushes him aside. Nurikabe pounces onto him and they are wrestling like starving wolves. Ninjaman flips himself on top and whales on Nurikabe's malformed mouth with his armored gloves.

Just then, the turrets decide to fire right into Ninjaman's face. He recoils, clutching his face. Nurikabe's fighting dirty now, so we decide to jump onto this wild melee because if turret fire is a-okay then two-on-one odds aren't barred anymore either.

"Shogun Blossom Blast!" A storm of hail-like cherry blossoms fire like cannonballs from the Muteki Shogun's chest. Most hit him in the face, a few cutting up his turrets. The turrets then turn to us and decide to fire back.

The arrows catch us in the lower abdomen, but we stay right on top of Nurikabe.

Tsubasamaru flies in just then and turns in circles like a buzzard right above us. He lets out a war-screech and dives for the crossbows on Nurikabe's shoulders. After a few well placed talon slashes, the crossbows fall to the street as bits of jagged wood and frayed string.

"Cho Ninja Gattai! Super Muteki Shogun!" Logan and Kark detach quickly from the Shogun's shoulders and Tsubasamaru's wings fold into the gaps, its wing tips revealing gun barrel-esque ends. The arm robos reattach and we jump back.

"Shogun Full Discharge!" The air around us rumbles as the lasers implanted in our shoulders charge. A volley of red streaks ignite the sky and cover every inch of Nurikabe. He explodes and screams.

We walk over to Ninjaman, still clutching his smoking face. It looks like those turrets did a number on him. I pull his hands away and say a silent prayer in thanks that I can't vomit in this form.

"What the hell happened?!" Bits of jagged and broken bone are sticking out of his kabuto helmet. I wasn't even aware he could bleed, much less bleed out waterfalls like the top of his head.

Muteki Shogun punches his red chestpiece and flips it back around to his normal head, which appears to be unscathed. He begins to shrink to normal size and we also revert to human stature.

As soon as our feet touch the street, we run for Ninjaman.

"Are you alright?" Please, don't make me lose him. I've lost so much already, not him too.

"I...I think so. I won't be accessing Samuraiman anytime soon, but I'll live." I sigh and say a mental prayer that he's alright.

Just then, a big rock bounces off the back of my helmet. "Get out of here. You Sentai have done enough damage to Osaka. Don't ruin this city too."

I knew this would happen: angry and grieving civilians. I turn around to face the crowd of scowling people behind us.

"We're just doing our job, people. Nurikabe was a threat and we handled it without any damages."

"Like your successors "took care" of Osaka?!" An old woman walks to the front of the crowd.

"The Ninningers were not the ones to blame for that. A monster took command of their mecha and wrecked Osaka for exactly this reason: Making the public turn on us."

"And why should we believe your word on that?"

"Well, that's very simple. In our world, that is a very simple danger of a Sentai's line of work. Dealing with a monster's supernatural abilities defines what we do. The Ninninger got caught unaware by a power that others of us have faced before. Hate that creature, not us."

The whole crowd looks down and ponders this for a moment.

"That is very true. Well said." the old lady says before the crowd disperses.

I turn back to my friends and sigh.

Seikai laughs and claps his hands together. "Well, fearless leader, it seems we have some work to do again, huh?"

I nod. "It seems so, Seikai. Our first objective is to find out who is unleashing the Yokai and giving them power boosts."

"I think I can help with that…" I hear a crackle of energy as a chunk of the horizon fades out, revealing a portal of blank, churning oblivion.


End file.
